The invention relates to a steering handle for a motor vehicle.
A steering handle of this type for a motor vehicle can be gathered as known from DE 197 43 023 A1. The steering handle in said document is configured as a steering wheel and, in its state in which it is mounted on the motor vehicle, serves to bring about a directional change of the motor vehicle.
The steering handle has at least one ball element in the form of what is known as a trackball which is held on a corresponding fastening element of the steering handle. The trackball can be rotated about any desired rotational axes which are arranged in a common plane and serves, for example, to bring about a function of the motor vehicle. By the trackball, it is possible to represent the function of a computer mouse of a notebook or a PC (PC—personal computer) in a space-saving manner.
The trackball which can be pivoted about at least one pivot axis relative to the fastening element is accessible for a user who pivots the trackball from a respective front side of the steering handle and the trackball, which front side faces the user.
DE 197 43 024 A1 also discloses a steering handle for a motor vehicle in the form of a steering wheel, via which, in its state in which it is mounted on the motor vehicle, a directional change of the motor vehicle can be brought about, and which steering handle has at least one ball element which is held on a corresponding fastening element of the steering handle. The ball element is configured in the form of a trackball and can be pivoted about at least one pivot axis relative to the fastening element. Furthermore, the ball element is accessible for a user who pivots the ball element from a respective front side of the steering handle and the ball element, which front side faces the user.
US 2010/0288072 A1 has disclosed a steering wheel which comprises a free-standing rotary wheel which can be rotated about a rotational axis as operating element.
DE 103 61 716 A1 discloses a remote control button arrangement, installed into a vehicle steering wheel, with more than three front buttons which are arranged on a front face of a steering wheel, and with at least one side button which is provided in a lower section of a side face of a region of action, in which the front buttons are provided.
A steering wheel switch module for a motor vehicle for integration into a spoked steering wheel of the motor vehicle can be gathered as known from DE 10 2006 053 499 A1. The steering wheel switch module comprises at least two multiple button operating switch arrangements, the steering wheel switch module being configured in such a way that it can be installed and dismantled as an entire module in a prefabricated manner into and from the steering wheel. Finally, a steering wheel with operating buttons is apparent from US 2001/0002646 A1. The known steering handles have operability which could be improved.